


Labyrinth

by frozenkingdom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Severus Potter vive nel mondo Babbano ormai da molto tempo, in America, ha quarantanni e una fiorente carriera musicale come cantante; forse non la vita che ha sognato, ma qualcosa di cui tutto sommato può considerarsi soddisfatto.<br/>Ma nemmeno il suo sostanzioso conto in banca è in grado di acquistare armadi abbastanza grandi da nascondere i suoi scheletri, specie quelli del cuore, che lo costringeranno ad affrontare tutto ciò che ha sempre negato a se stesso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brumus

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi finalmente qui a postare la mia ultima follia. Non ricordo neanche più da dove mi sia uscito il flash per questa storia, la scintilla dalla quale è partito tutto, ma mi sono gettato in questo fuoco a braccia aperte; fotte sega delle bruciature.  
> E' la prima volta che mi imbarco in una long fic, e spero di riuscire a trovare la costanza (o quanto meno la forza!) di portare a termine questo lavoro. Mi auguro anche che riesca a farvi appassionare ai personaggi e ad avere con loro quel rapporto che io ho già costruito. Sarebbe un bel traguardo, per me.  
> Ma, ciancio alle bande e immergiamoci in Labyrinth!

_**Autore**_ : miharu92

**_Fandom_** : Harry Potter

_**Personaggi**_ : Albus Severus Potter, personaggi originali vari

_**Conteggio parole**_ : 5574

_**Avvisi**_ : //

_**Genere**_ : Introspettivo, Malinconico,

_**Disclaimers**_ : I personaggi sono di proprietà intellettuale di chi ne detiene i diritti. Non ricevo alcun profitto dalla stesura e pubblicazione di questa storia, i fatti narrati non sono intesi a ledere l'immagine di nessuno e qualsiasi similitudine a fatti realmente accaduti è da considerarsi puramente casuale.

 

 

_**Capitolo Primo; Brumous  
**_ _**"Of grey skies and winter days; filled with heavy clouds of fog; relating to winter or cold; sunless weather"** _

_"Al Sig. Albus Severus Potter,_

  
_Con la presente La invitiamo a presentarsi al più presto al Centro di Cura e Ricerca dei Disturbi Psichici 'Istituto Geelens'. La preghiamo di rispondere tramite medesimo gufo indicando la data e l'orario a Lei più comodi._

_Confidando nella sua comprensione,  
_ _Le porgiamo i nostri più distinti saluti._

_Dott.ssa Florentia Vesela Åkerman  
_ _Docente di Psichiatria presso l'Università Magica dei Disturbi Psichici"_

 

È una gelida notte di gennaio quando Albus riceve quella lettera. Sono anni che non ha contatti con la comunità magica e quella povera bestia di un barbagianni ha dovuto picchiare sul vetro della finestra in camera sua per parecchi minuti, svegliando lui e il ragazzo sdraiato al suo fianco, prima che l'uomo lo notasse.

« Ma che cazzo... ? Albus, che rumore è?! » bofonchia il più giovane, alzando appena la testa dal cuscino, « Sono le tre di notte! »

« Torna a dormire. » è la fredda risposta di Albus, ormai sveglio, « Sicuramente qualche ragazzino che si diverte a lanciar sassi. »

« Dannati mocciosi.... » mormora il suo interlocutore, richiudendo gli occhi e riaddormentandosi pochi istanti dopo.

Albus lo guarda per qualche momento, chiedendosi se non sia meglio usare la magia. Tanto dovrà cancellargli la memoria al mattino, la sua agente gli ripete costantemente quanto non debba avere scappatelle con i fan; ma è più forte di lui.

C'è ancora il ricordo di un profumo che deve cancellarsi dalla pelle.

Decide di alzarsi dal letto, il lenzuolo che scivola via dal suo corpo nudo, coperto solo dai boxer, e si sposta nell'altra stanza con la certezza che il gufo lo seguirà. Quando apre la finestra l'aria gelida accompagna l'animale che si posa sullo schienale di una sedia, guardandolo fisso con un'espressione che sembra quasi scocciata.

« ...ah no, non te la prendere con me. » borbotta, slegando la lettera dalla sua zampa, « Non sono io che ti ho fatto volare con 'sto tempo! » aggiunge, cercando poi nella dispensa qualcosa che possa dargli da mangiare.

Non sa quanta strada possa aver fatto, quindi preferisce farlo rimanere lì al caldo, con acqua e cibo, piuttosto che ricacciarlo immediatamente in balìa del vento gelido.

E così, mentre il gufo si riprende dallo stress del volo, Albus si accende una sigaretta e la tiene in bilico fra le labbra mentre srotola quella pergamena dall'aria costosa. Gli porta alla mente un mare di ricordi, densi come pece e minacciosi come tigri, bestie dai denti affilati e dagli artigli pronti a dilaniargli la gola.

C'è un motivo se ha deciso di distaccarsi dal Mondo Magico e quel motivo è la propria sanità mentale.

Non vi è più posto, per lui, fra i maghi.

Eppure il suo passato ha deciso di bussargli alla finestra tramite un barbagianni dall'aria parecchio offesa, con la calligrafia elegante di una donna che lo invita nella sua clinica psichiatrica.

Cosa possono volere da lui? È indubbio che negli anni abbia avuto bisogno di un supporto psicologico, ma quel periodo è ormai passato. Ora sta bene, ha una carriera di successo nel mondo della musica; non esattamente la vita che ha desiderato, ma qualcosa che ci si avvicina molto.

Può considerarsi felice, tutto sommato.

Eppure quella pergamena dall'aria piuttosto urgente lo riporta indietro di decenni, strappandolo al presente e inchiodandolo a Hogwarts, nei sotterranei; l'aria grigia e verde, un viso appuntito, la pelle diafana, con occhi argentei e profondi--

« No, ripigliati. » dice a se stesso, stringendo la pergamena fra le dita. Apre gli occhi, puntandoli sulla prima cosa che vede -il gufo- e inizia mentalmente a elencare tutto ciò che conosce su quegli animali.

' _Sono rapaci notturni. Comuni sul territorio italiano. Il loro verso è simile al russare di un uomo. Si cibano di piccoli roditori. Sono creature semi-senzienti..._ '

L'animale davanti a lui arruffa le piume, quasi gli avesse letto nel pensiero, e Albus si calma, respirando lentamente e riprendendo il controllo. Orribilmente fastidioso e familiare il modo in cui la sua mente sembra vertere costantemente sulla sua persona. C'è stato un tempo in cui il suo mondo girava solo ed esclusivamente attorno a lui e lui soltanto, ma quegli anni spensierati sono ormai un ricordo doloroso e lontano.

Non ha bisogno di farsi del male in questo modo, non ne ha proprio bisogno.

Con gesti veloci si alza dalla sedia, spegnendo la sigaretta nel portacenere e lasciando la pergamena sul tavolo, dirigendosi all'ingresso e cercando fra le proprie tasche l'mp3. Quando lo trova si mette immediatamente le cuffiette nelle orecchie, accendendolo e impostando la riproduzione casuale nella cartella del suo ultimo album.

Eccola, la sua vita. Musica, parole, accordi, cd, servizi fotografici, tour in giro per il mondo. Non c'è più posto per la magia, che ancora gli scorre nelle vene, la sua esistenza è totalmente nel mondo Babbano; e gli va più che bene così.

Perché, ricorda, a _lui_ i Babbani non piacciono, non si sognerebbe mai di condurre una vita senza magia.

È al sicuro.

Con ancora la propria voce nelle orecchie a coccolare il suo ego, Albus ritorna in cucina. Prende la prima penna che gli capita sotto mano, facendo qualche ghirigoro a lato della pergamena per controllare che scriva, prima di rispondere.

Ricorda a memoria la propria agenda, non ha bisogno di ricontrollarla, e anche se dovesse avere qualche altro appuntamento di poco conto lo sposterebbe. Al momento questo ha la totale precedenza.

Gli scheletri non decidono di uscire dagli armadi solo per poi attendere pazienti che tu abbia tempo per loro.

« Vieni, è tempo di tornare a casa. » mormora, richiamando il gufo, il quale però apre minaccioso becco e ali, impedendogli di legare la pergamena alla propria zampa.

« Che diamine ti prende?! Avanti, dannato uccellaccio-- » impreca, sottovoce, per paura che il ragazzo nel suo letto si possa svegliare. Cosa che, però, si premura di fare la bestia appollaiata sulla sedia, spalancando il becco e facendo un rumore incredibile.

« Taci, stronzo! » esclama Albus, andando a recuperare da un cassetto la propria bacchetta e silenziando quella bestia. Comunque troppo tardi per evitare il danno.

«  Albus? »

Il ragazzo che era nel suo letto si trova ora sulla soglia della cucina, una sua maglia addosso che gli copre a malapena i boxer e le dita a stropicciarsi l'occhio. Sente il petto stringersi, dolorosamente, per un ricordo che quell'immagine gli scaturisce.

« Dimitri-- ti sei svegliato? »

« Ho sentito un rumore assurdo e Albus, ma quello è un _gufo_?! »

« Ehm no? »

Gli occhi di entrambi sono ora sull'animale che, imperterrito, continua ad aprire e chiudere il becco, nonostante non ne fuoriesca più alcun suono. Dimitri si passa una mano sugli occhi, lo sguardo che saetta dal gufo ad Albus fino alla sua bacchetta.

« E quello a cosa serve? Perché hai un bastone in mano? Albus, che sta succedendo?! »

L'uomo si stringe la base del setto nasale fra pollice e indice, sospirando. Sperava di poter combinare ancora qualcosa, con quel ragazzo, prima di riportarlo a casa, ma evidentemente il karma deve avere tutt'altri piani per lui.

« Mi dispiace molto, Dimitri, sei un caro ragazzo. » inizia, mentre il giovane lo osserva confuso e spaesato, « Davvero, mi stavi simpatico. » continua Albus, portandogli la bacchetta alla fronte e sospirando. Il ragazzo lo guarda senza capire per poi spalancare gli occhi, le labbra un poco dischiuse, prima che il suo intero corpo si ammorbidisca come burro fuso.

Albus lo afferra con un braccio prima che cada a terra, lasciando la bacchetta sul tavolo e portandolo in camera.

« Dormi, Dimitri. Domani ti porto a casa. » sussurra, accarezzandogli i capelli fin troppo chiari e rimboccandogli le coperte. Non ricorderà nulla del loro incontro, di essere andato a letto con lui e dell'averlo visto puntare un pezzo di legno contro un barbagianni. Nella sua memoria tutto quello sarà nulla più di un sogno molto strano.

Albus chiude gli occhi, sospirando, e ritorna in cucina dall'animale che ancora non si è deciso a calmarsi.

« Contento?! » sbraita contro la bestia, che sembra rispondergli nonostante il mutismo forzato, « Odio usare la magia sui Babbani, dannazione. » continua, voltandogli le spalle e aprendo la dispensa per versarsi un bicchiere d'alcool.

Le vecchie abitudini sono le ultime a morire e sono quelle che fanno maggior fatica.

Inspira profondamente l'odore del liquore prima di ingerirlo, gustandoselo e rigirandoselo sulla lingua. L'effetto è immediato ed è convinto che non abbia nulla a che fare con l'aver effettivamente bevuto ma sia più un "effetto placebo". I suoi muscoli si rilassano, la sua mente si svuota e la calma ritorna in suo possesso.

Posa il bicchiere sul lavello, passandosi la mano sul viso, e lancia un'occhiataccia al gufo che sembra invece guardarlo trionfante.

« Vuoi partire domani mattina, piccolo demonio? » domanda, retorico, mentre scuote la testa e si dirige verso la camera, « E parti domani mattina. Ma non fare casini mentre dormo che altrimenti ti spenno vivo. » lo minaccia, spegnendo la luce e mettendosi sotto alle coperte.

Assurdo come persino un dannato barbagianni gli ricordi lui.

**~*~*~**

Quando la sveglia suona, la mattina seguente, Albus è già seduto sul letto; un paio di jeans appena scoloriti, una canotta nera, i capelli ancora umidi dalla doccia appena fatta e fra le labbra una sigaretta accesa.

Poco prima dell'alba ha portato Dimitri a casa, curandosi di rivestirlo e di controllare che non ci fosse traccia del suo passaggio nella memoria di quel giovane, poi si è Smaterializzato nuovamente a casa. Ha sistemato l'ambiente con un tocco di bacchetta, il gufo (soprannominato amorevolmente "Lucifero") già in viaggio con la sua risposta, e si è fatto una veloce doccia. Si prospetta una lunga giornata, visto e considerato che ha dormito pochissimo e la preoccupazione gli impedisce anche solo di pensare di fare colazione.

Ha ragionato a lungo su cosa possa significare quella lettera, ma tutte le opzioni gli sembrano plausibili e terribilmente sbagliate in egual misura. Che si tratti di un suo familiare? Forse suo padre è definitivamente impazzito per tutto il lavoro del quale si è sempre sobbarcato. Oppure sua madre, troppo impegnata a districarsi fra la carriera sportiva e tre figli disastrati. James gli sembra quello meno plausibile; non perché non abbia anche lui la sua dose di problemi, bensì perché risulta quello meno incline a farsi aiutare. Dopotutto è stato il primo a distaccarsi dalla famiglia invece di affidarsi a loro per un appoggio che gli avrebbero donato incondizionatamente.

Non ricevono neanche più le sue striminzite e fintissime lettere per Natale.

' _Forse è morto_.' pensa Albus, con l'ombra di una fitta al petto; se di rabbia o di dolore è difficile a dirsi.

E se si trattasse di Lily? Albus ne dubita, è sempre stata la migliore fra di loro; attraente, decisa, con abbastanza forza morale da tenersi insieme nonostante attorno a lei gravitassero personalità distrutte (e distruttive) come i suoi fratelli, suo padre e sua madre.

È proprio vero che la guerra dura molto più a lungo di quanto venga ricordata sui libri.

Passano pochi minuti dal suono della sveglia e il cellulare inizia a squillare per i messaggi della sua agente. Albus si passa una mano sul viso, scacciando più che può i pensieri che lo affliggono, e aspira una lunga boccata di fumo dalla sigaretta mentre allunga la mano per recuperare il telefono.

 

_Da: Marta_

_Sorgi e splendi, raggio di sole, oggi è uno dei tuoi giorni preferiti~_  

_Fra trenta minuti ti voglio sveglio, scattante e fresco come una rosa in camerino, per il servizio fotografico che stai rimandando da una settimana._  

_Se lo rimandi ancora ti spezzo le gambine <3_ 

_Poi hai una veloce intervista, poche domande, ma mi raccomando: sexy e sorridente come al solito!_  

_Dopodiché_ _REGISTRAZIONE! L'avevo detto che è il tuo giorno preferito, no?  
__Ti aspetto in camerino, splendore, a dopo!_

 

_Da: Albus_

_Buongiorno anche a te, uragano. Ci vediamo in camerino, ma portami del caffè. È stata una nottataccia._

 

Mentre Albus osserva distratto il fumo che abbandona la sua bocca, disperdendosi nell'aria, cerca di deviare la sua attenzione da quella dannata lettera al proprio lavoro; o, più precisamente, tenta disperatamente di sradicare le radici che la sua testa ha piantato nel passato e riposizionarle nel presente, dove devono stare.

Se davvero la sua forza e il suo benessere possono essere destabilizzati così facilmente, pensa, deve farsi rimborsare i soldi dalla psicologa che lo ha seguito per anni. Credeva di essere guarito, credeva di essersi lasciato il mondo magico e le sue assurdità alle spalle, credeva davvero di poter sfuggire a tutto ciò che lo aveva ferito, nel tempo.

Ma, si risponde, non è mai davvero scappato. Non ha mai davvero smesso di essere un mago, l'energia magica gli scorre nelle vene e -se non viene dispersa a dovere- gli pulsa fastidiosa nelle tempie, spingendo da sotto la sua pelle e ruggendo sui suoi nervi. Non ha mai davvero lasciato Hogwarts alle spalle né tantomeno lui e tutto ciò che gli ha fatto provare.

Tutto ciò di cui lo ha colmato e tutto ciò che gli ha tolto.

Non è sicuro di come quella consapevolezza lo faccia sentire, il pensiero che tutto il lavoro svolto con la psicologa sia stato solo un mentire a se stesso, ma dopo qualche istante sente distintamente la rabbia assalirlo. La sente vorticargli nella testa, nel petto, dietro gli occhi; la sente danzare dispettosa su ognuno dei pensieri che maggiormente gli procurano dolore, ridendo divertita dal sangue che vede sgorgare dalle ferite ancora aperte.

Odia se stesso per essere stato così stupido, così orgoglioso, così codardo. Odia il mondo magico per essere così tanto capace di trattenerlo a sé, di impedirgli la fuga con le sue dita da ragno ricoperte di melma. Odia il proprio sangue che non riesce a far scorrere via dal suo corpo, solo perché gliel'ha promesso.

 

_« Niente sangue, ti supplico. Niente ferite. E ti prometto che prenderò peso. »_

_« Lo farò. »_

_« Giuralo, ti prego. »_

_« Te lo giuro. Te lo giuro, niente sangue. »_

 

Vorrebbe convincersi di odiare anche lui, di detestarlo, di trovare orribilmente fastidioso il modo in cui anche solo il suo ricordo lo possa distruggere e tenere insieme al contempo. Vorrebbe poterlo urlare, l'odio che non riesce a costruire contro di lui, vorrebbe gridarlo al mondo.

Ma non può. Non è in grado di provare odio nei suoi confronti, non ci riuscirebbe nemmeno se ne valesse della propria vita.

Dopotutto, come può odiare qualcosa di così bello, di così ammaliante?

Come può odiare qualcosa che così tanto pare la rappresentazione di un intimo dolore che non si riesce a spiegare, che non si riesce a mandar via?

Come si può odiare la sensazione che, come un veleno, si spande nella cassa toracica, mozzando il respiro e aumentando il battito cardiaco, rendendoti così vibrante di vita in quel frammento di tempo prima della morte?

« Come veleno... » mormora Albus al silenzio, piano, prima di spegnere la sigaretta e alzarsi dal letto.

Si prepara per uscire lasciando i propri pensieri fra le lenzuola sfatte, nelle pieghe dei propri vestiti, spalmati sul pane imburrato che riesce in qualche modo a mandar giù; possono stare ovunque vogliano, a patto che si tengano lontano dalla sua testa.

Quando finalmente esce dalla propria abitazione, l'aria fredda della notte non ha ancora abbandonato completamente le strade e le case, nonostante l'ora, attaccandosi alla pelle e pizzicandola un poco. Vortica lenta attorno alle caviglie e risale dispettosa fino ai polsi. Albus si stringe nel cappotto, camminando a testa bassa e il passo veloce, quasi a voler sfuggire dalle sue preoccupazioni.

È stupido, si dice, considerarsi persone adulte e soddisfatte della propria vita per poi ridursi a scappare da dubbi che attanagliano come rovi spinati. Non sa cosa quella dottoressa possa mai volere da lui, con una tale urgenza poi, quindi la sola soluzione al momento è attendere, nonostante la curiosità e l'ansia lo stiano divorando da dentro.

Aumenta di poco il passo mentre svolta in un vicolo cieco, inspirando profondamente prima di puntare il piede a terra e, in un frusciare di stoffa, sparire come risucchiato dall'aria. Si Smaterializza nel vicolo dietro l'edificio nel quale si svolgerà il servizio fotografico e spinge la maniglia della porta di emergenza mentre si scompiglia i capelli.

« Albus, dannazione, sei in ritardo! »

Una voce femminile richiama la sua attenzione. La proprietaria sfreccia verso di lui per afferrargli il bavero del giubbotto con una mano e trascinarlo dietro di sé.

« Buongiorno anche a te, Marta. » ridacchia l'uomo, facendosi tirare, mentre saluta con un gesto della mano le altre persone che assistono divertite alla scena.

« _Buongiorno_ un paio di balle, tesoro! Ti avevo detto di essere qui in trenta minuti, ce ne hai messi trentacinque! Io come devo fare con te, me lo spieghi?! »

L'uomo non risponde immediatamente e segue la ragazza nel proprio camerino, dove del caffè ancora ben caldo emette placido del vapore dall'enorme bicchiere in carta nel quale è stato riposto.

« È assurdo come tu sia sempre in ritardo, non me ne capacito... » borbotta Marta, lasciandogli andare il giubbotto e camminando avanti e indietro.

« Oh, caffè! »

« Sei totalmente irresponsabile, per fortuna non fai così ai concerti! »

« E tu sei fantastica, Marta. » mormora l'uomo, sorridente, assaporando la bevanda amara che gli riscalda piacevolmente la gola.

« Non capisco perché io faccia ancora i salti mortali per te, ti vizio troppo! »

« Sono un uomo fortunato. »

« Mi dai sui nervi, sei antipatico! » conclude la donna, una mano sul fianco e l'altra a indicare l'uomo, le gambe larghe, « Sei davvero antipatico, Albus Potter! »

L'interpellato continua a sorridere, posando il bicchiere e prendendo la sua mano con la propria, avvicinandola alle labbra.

« Sai cos'altro sono, Marta? » domanda, posando un bacio sulla pelle delle sue dita, continuando a parlare mentre la ragazza alza gli occhi al cielo, « Sono la persona più fortunata della Terra. » un altro bacio, al polso, « E sai perché? » chiede, posandole un terzo bacio all'avambraccio, « Perché ho un angelo moro, » bacio al gomito, « bellissimo » bacio al bicipite, « straordinariamente capace » bacio alla spalla, « come te, nella mia vita. » le bacia la guancia, mostrandole il suo sorriso migliore, « Cosa per la quale ringrazio Dio ogni giorno. »

« ... Albus, tu non credi in Dio. »

« Dettagli, dolce creatura, dettagli! »

Marta sbuffa, mal nascondendo un sorriso divertito, e si districa dalla flebile presa dell'uomo, lasciandogli così modo di ridere, appena roco, e ritornare al proprio caffè.

È così semplice fingere, dimenticare, scrollarsi di dosso i propri demoni e farli attendere alla porta, in fila; ad Albus sembra così semplice, ma sa perfettamente che i suoi demoni non si allontaneranno dalla porta ma che, al contrario, attenderanno famelici il suo ritorno, graffieranno il legno e gorgoglieranno il loro desiderio di afferrarlo, toccarlo, colmarlo e abbatterlo.

È così facile fingere quando si trova al lavoro, quando si trova con Marta. Se il suo cuore non fosse già stato sradicato dal proprio petto e donato a lui ancora pulsante, forse potrebbe innamorarsi di lei. La loro vita sessuale non sarebbe soddisfacente, vista l'omosessualità di Albus, ma forse sarebbero felici.

C'è stato un momento, nella sua vita, nel quale ha realmente pensato di poter stare con quella donna. Poi il pensiero di lui tornava a coccolarlo ogni sera, cullandolo fra i rovi e le spine con il dolce canto delle sirene, e Albus aveva compreso quanto si sentisse sporco e sbagliato all'idea di amare qualcun altro.

Mentre termina il suo caffè, Marta lo fissa con quegli occhi verde scuro, terreno, che sembrano capaci di leggerlo in modi impossibili ad altri. A volte lo spaventa quella piccola donna, e se non fosse certo di non aver sentito alcuna vibrazione magica provenire da lei giurerebbe di saperla praticare la Legilimanzia.

« Albus, è tutto a posto? » gli domanda dopo qualche istante, con quella voce che l'uomo non riesce a sopportare; così interessata, dolce, carica di cristiana pietà... lo fa sentire in difetto, bisognoso d'aiuto, e non è così che desidera sentirsi.

« Sì. » risponde, scrollando una spalla, « Non ho dormito bene. Mi porti dalla truccatrice per il servizio? »

Marta lo osserva ancora per qualche istante, nel quale Albus cerca di tenere uniti i pezzi della propria maschera, per poi sospirare e rilassare le spalle, gli occhi socchiusi.

« Certo. Il caffè era buono? »

« Squisito! »

**~*~*~**   

Il servizio fotografico è durato appena un ora e mezza ma Albus ha già il forte desiderio di mettere mano alla bacchetta. Per quanto odii fare magie sui Babbani, in quel momento non ci penserebbe due volte ad affatturare chiunque si frapponga sul cammino fra lui e la sicura solitudine di casa propria.

« Albus? » lo chiama Marta, distogliendolo dal cellulare, « Vieni, devi fare l'intervista! Il giornalista è arrivato... »

L'uomo inspira, posando il cellulare e seguendo la ragazza che si mette al suo fianco senza parlare. Non è un buon segno.

« Sei stato bravo, durante il photoshoot. » gli dice, finalmente, spezzando il silenzio, e Albus si irrigidisce un poco. C'è qualcosa nell'aria che pare sul punto di spezzarsi.

« Ti ringrazio. » risponde, cauto.

« Di solito sei straordinario. Sei davvero sicuro che non sia accaduto nulla? » domanda Marta, e Albus ha la netta sensazione che la cosa sul punto di spezzarsi sia la propria maschera. E ancora sente un moto di disturbo, sente di non poter sopportare Marta, percepisce la rabbia danzargli nelle vene e suggerirgli di allontanarla, di farla stare al suo posto.

' _Come si permette di interessarsi_?' sembra sibilare l'ira, al suo orecchio, ' _Non rientra nelle sue mansioni_.' aggiunge, e Albus ha bisogno di inspirare ed espirare qualche volta, a occhi chiusi, per scacciare il desiderio di _farle del male_.

« Te l'ho detto, ho solo avuto una nottataccia. » la rassicura, cucendosi sulle labbra il miglior sorriso che il suo repertorio sa offrire, mettendo la mano alla maniglia della porta, « Il caffè era squisito. Ah, sexy e sorridente giusto? » le domanda, con un occhiolino al quale Marta risponde con un gesto affermativo del capo e un leggero sorriso, « A dopo, tesoro. » aggiunge, aprendo la porta per poi richiuderla alle proprie spalle, forse un po' troppo frettolosamente per sembrare davvero naturale.

E sente d'aver appena estraniato l'intero mondo dalla propria vita, perché Marta è la sola persona alla quale abbia permesso di avvicinarsi abbastanza, la sola persona che lo sappia leggere così facilmente. Beh, l'unica dopo...

« Buongiorno, Albus, sono Dennis Kerwar del Glamour, è un piacere incontrarla! Sono un suo grandissimo fan! »

La voce giovanile del giornalista distrae la mente dell'uomo da una spericolata discesa verso il baratro, ma quando si volta è il suo aspetto a spingerlo oltre il precipizio.

Il ragazzo è snello, la figura longilinea resa più alta dagli stivali e dai jeans aderenti, il viso pulito di chi non è ancora un adulto. Ma ciò che Albus trova dolorosamente ammaliante sono i suoi occhi, come ghiaccio d'estate, e i suoi capelli biondissimi, legati in un piccolo codino all'altezza della nuca.

Si sente mancare la terra sotto i piedi. Improvvisamente l'aria viene risucchiata dalla stanza come se si stesse Smaterializzando, ma la sensazione non smette, l'ossigeno continua a venir sottratto ai suoi polmoni che, disperati, gonfiano il proprio petto.

Si ritrova piccolo, con una lunga tunica addosso, una camicia inamidata e una cravatta verde-argento sul petto. Si ritrova fermo su un pavimento in pietra, la luce fioca a illuminare l'ambiente. Improvvisamente non è più un adulto con una casa, una carriera e una libertà che si è guadagnato da solo, no; improvvisamente torna a essere un ragazzino che tenta disperatamente di comprare la libertà di cui ha bisogno con il proprio corpo, che si bea dell'illusione di poter fare ogni cosa, di guardare il mondo dalla sommità di una montagna composta di lacrime, bugie, dolori e veleno.

 

_« Dove vai tutto agghindato, Albus? »_

_« Ho un appuntamento col battitore di Corvonero. »_

_« ... ancora? Non gli avevi dato il ben servito? »_

_« È stato una bella scopata, posso replicare. Tu non esci? »_

_« No, non questa sera. Ti aspetto per le coccole, tesoro! »_

_« Contaci, splendore. A dopo! »_

 

« Albus... ? Mi scusi, va tutto bene? »

La voce del ragazzo, di nuovo, lo trascina via dai propri pensieri, sradicandolo da un passato che non è del tutto sicuro di odiare, per riportarlo a un presente che non è certo di apprezzare come credeva.

« Sì, sì, è solo che... mi ricordi qualcuno. » mormora piano, scuotendo appena la testa, la sua gola che pare rifiutarsi di funzionare come dovrebbe. Se la schiarisce un poco e si sfiora il collo con le dita.

« Ma non è nulla di importante. Piacere mio Dennis, è sempre una gioia incontrare un fan! » gli sorride, scrollandosi di dosso i propri pensieri, e gli tende la mano con un'espressione rilassata e sicura di sé.

' _Sexy e sorridente_ ' gli ha ricordato la propria manager, perché è così che si è presentato al pubblico la prima volta; sono state proprio la sua sensualità e il suo sorriso da ribelle a garantirgli un'ampia schiera di sostenitori.

Ed è così che deve mantenere la sua immagine.

Il ragazzo sembra un po' spiazzato da quel cambio repentino, ma il sorriso di Albus compie la propria magia e Dennis gli stringe la mano con le gambe molli e l'espressione estasiata.

Mentre si siedono sulle comode poltroncine, Dennis estrae dalla borsa un registratore, posandolo sul tavolo accanto a loro, accendendolo.

« Questo mi servirà per riportare fedelmente le sue parole, spero non sia un problema... » incomincia il giovane, spostandosi una ciocca di capelli dagli occhi, e a quelle parole Albus sorride.

« Se avessi problemi con la mia voce registrata non farei il cantante. » scherza, e nota immediatamente le spalle del ragazzo rilassarsi e le sue mani smettere di muoversi frenetiche in cerca di qualcosa da fare.

« Ha ragione-- »

« E dammi del tu, Dennis; non ho vent'anni ma cerchiamo di non sottolinearlo! »

Il giornalista ridacchia appena alla sua battuta, mentre i suoi occhi chiari risplendono di concentrazione e risolutezza. Il suo imbarazzo e l'emozione di trovarsi davanti il proprio idolo sembrano essere sostituiti dalla professionalità.

Gli sta già molto simpatico.

« Già, quanti sono esattamente? » domanda sornione, con uno spirito impudente da vera Serpe, e Albus posa il gomito al bracciolo della poltroncina, reggendosi il viso con il pugno.

« Quaranta esatti, compiuti quest'anno. » risponde leggero, « E di quella festa si sono nutriti per settimane i giornali scandalistici. » ridacchia, scuotendo divertito la testa.

« Si riferisce agli scatti che la ritraggono in situazioni compromettenti con un altro uomo? »

Albus inarca un sopracciglio.

« Stavamo limonando, sì. » lo corregge, trovando divertente il modo in cui quel ragazzino si esprime; dev'essere una deformazione professionale dei giornalisti.

« Lo avrei definito più come 'scopare contro al muro'. » risponde Dennis d'istinto, per poi spalancare gli occhi e avvampare, espressione che fa scoppiare a ridere il maggiore, una mano sul viso.

« Non-- Non intendevo, io... ! »

« Le hai viste, eh? » chiede Albus, ancora ridendo e guardandolo con un ghigno divertito in viso. Il ragazzo sembra mortificato, e sposta gli occhi dal cantante al registratore, ripetutamente.

« Forse... ? » tentenna, per poi cedere al sopracciglio inarcato di Albus, « Okay, lo ammetto: le ho viste. Ma puramente per ragioni lavorative! »

« _Certamente_. »

« È vero! » si difende il giovane, l'imbarazzo che lo rende semplicemente adorabile, e Albus sente il folle desiderio di averlo risalirgli la spina dorsale. Gli somiglia così tanto... è perfetto! Si domanda come potrebbe apparire disteso su un lenzuolo immacolato, una benda a coprirgli gli occhi, il petto inarcato per accogliere le ondate di piacere che lui sa donargli, i capelli a raggiera attorno al suo viso perso nell'estasi...

« Comunque » inizia Dennis, inspirando profondamente, « torniamo all'intervista. Ormai sappiamo tutti la s-- la tua storia: vincitore di un talent show per giovani promesse alla tenera età di appena diciotto anni, avvicinato dal manager di una piccola casa discografica, incidi il tuo primo singolo, " _Sweet Destroyer_ ", che resta in cima alle classifiche per due settimane. »

« Hai fatto i compiti a casa, vedo... » commenta compiaciuto Albus, parole alle quali Dennis risponde con un sorriso.

« La tua carriera, però, decolla quando firmi il contratto con la tua attuale casa discografica e il secondo singolo " _Whispers_ " viene pubblicato all'interno di un album -" _Dirty_ "- di dodici canzoni dalla spiccata sensualità e ritmo rock. E dal primo tour americano, la strada è tutta in discesa; interviste, nominations, premi, apparizioni in programmi televisivi, addirittura una comparsa in un telefilm nei panni di te stesso e come personaggio secondario in un film dove appari in jeans e senza maglietta mandando letteralmente in tilt milioni di fan. »

« L'hai visto quel film? » gli domanda l'uomo a bruciapelo.

« Tre volte, ma non è questo il punto! » ribatte, fra le risa del maggiore, « Quello di cui volevo parlare riguarda la svolta avvenuta a ventidue anni. Il tuo stile e la tua musica hanno risentito di qualcosa accaduto nella tua vita personale? »

La risata di Albus si spegne lentamente.

Ricorda con perfezione cos'è accaduto in quel periodo, ma non è certo di voler condividere quella parte della sua vita, del suo cuore.

« Sì, è accaduto esattamente questo. »

Una pausa, il silenzio che pizzica la pelle.

« Me ne puoi parlare? » domanda il ragazzo, con molto più tatto di quanto abbia mai visto rivolgergli da parte di coloro che si sono trovati prima di lui a porgergli una domanda simile. Albus è sempre stato molto ermetico al riguardo, vedendosi obbligato per marketing a dare qualche velato indizio, ma nulla di più.

« No. » risponde deciso, « Posso dirti cosa ho già detto ad altri prima di te. All'epoca c'era una persona molto importante nella mia vita, che avrei voluto mantenere al mio fianco, ma così non è stato. Le nostre strade si sono divise e non ci sentiamo da allora. » spiega, con l'amarezza nella voce, e vede il ragazzo mordersi il labbro, a disagio.

« Va benissimo così. Ma questo mi porta a un'altra domanda. Ci sono stati numerosi articoli al riguardo, più o meno lusinghieri, ma desidero sentire con le mie orecchie la risposta: la tua vita di coppia. »

Nonostante l'amarezza, Albus non riesce a trattenere una lieve risata. Li ha letti tutti gli articoli su di lui, dal primo all'ultimo, da quelli delle testate più famose a quelli del più sperduto blog su internet. Sa benissimo cosa dicono di lui, e questo gli ha sempre dato forza, più che abbatterlo.

Come gli è stato insegnato da lui, che si è sempre fatto vanto di come -per uno con il suo cognome- i pettegolezzi non fossero altro che "semplice pane quotidiano".

Dennis ignora la sua risata, e prosegue.

« Non hai mai intrattenuto una relazione stabile, almeno non ne è mai giunta notizia alla stampa. Come mai? »

« Mi piace divertirmi. » risponde semplicemente, con una veloce alzata di spalle, « Serate, locali, discoteche, pub... non potrei condurre questa vita se fossi legato a qualcuno. »

« Quindi non ha nulla a che fare con la persona alla quale hai accennato prima? » chiede Dennis, quasi a bruciapelo, ed è il suo tono interessato a spiazzare maggiormente Albus. Non è certo se quel ragazzino sia sincero o solo molto bravo nel suo lavoro, ma nonostante tutto non riesce a rispondere con un secco "No". Vorrebbe farlo, lo vorrebbe davvero, ma la gola si chiude e la bocca si secca; perché è vero, dannazione, inutile mentirsi.

Ha cercato di convincere se stesso che il solo motivo per cui non si è mai impegnato in una relazione fosse per mantenersi libero, ma non è così.

' _Sei un bugiardo, Albus, solo uno schifoso bugiardo_.' si rimprovera, mentre il petto si stringe dolorosamente e la cassa toracica diventa un covo di serpi.

« ... Albus? » lo chiama Dennis, la voce tinta di preoccupazione, « Tutto bene? Non volevo metterti a disagio, possiamo cambiare argomento se-- »

« Arrivo subito. » lo interrompe l'uomo, alzandosi bruscamente dalla poltroncina e praticamente gettandosi alla porta, spalancandola per percorrere il corridoio a passo spedito. Da una spallata a qualcuno ma non riesce a voltarsi e chiedere scusa. Qualcun altro lo chiama, a gran voce, ma la porta di servizio è proprio davanti a lui e preme sul maniglione antipanico con una forza tale da farla sbattere contro il muro, quando si apre.

L'aria fredda lo colpisce in viso, il gelo si intrufola sotto la pelle, ma va bene così. Lo aiuta a concentrarsi, a rimanere arpionato al presente, ben saldo al luogo in cui si trova.

È in America, sta lavorando, è un cantante famoso; non si trova a Londra, sperduto nella propria vita e naufrago nelle proprie emozioni.

Così non va bene, se ne rende conto, non può ridursi ad avere un attacco di panico durante una semplice intervista, con un ragazzino troppo simile a chi si è lasciato alle spalle.

« Albus. »

L'uomo non si volta, non ne ha bisogno, e si passa una mano sul viso mentre Marta continua a parlare.

« Ho detto al giornalista che l'intervista è finita. Mi sono proposta di rispondere io alle sue rimanenti domande, in tuo nome, ma ha rifiutato. Si è scusato e ha lasciato il suo biglietto da visita, nel caso volessi "riprendere da dove avete lasciato", così ha detto. Ricordati solo cosa ti ho raccomandato, riguardo ai rapporti con i tuoi fan, confido nel tuo buonsenso. »

La sua voce è pragmatica, parla senza giri di parole, dritta al punto. E fa male, in un modo quasi dolce, ma Albus non è un bambino e sa benissimo che è esattamente ciò di cui ha bisogno. Non vuole essere coccolato e protetto, sa che necessita di avere la verità e la realtà gettate in viso come acqua gelida.

« Grazie... ti devo molto. »

« Vai a casa. Siamo in anticipo sulla tabella di marcia per il nuovo album; ti puoi prendere una giornata libera. »

« Domani mattina non ci sono. Arrivo nel pomeriggio. » la avverte Albus, con un tono che indica quanto personale e inderogabile sia l'impegno che si è preso. Di spalle, non vede Marta assottigliare le labbra e inspirare dal naso, gli occhi vibranti.

« D'accordo. »

« Ho bisogno di cantare. »

« D'accordo, Albus. »

« Ti assicuro che starò meglio. »

« D'accordo. »

L'uomo stringe i pugni, voltandosi con una fitta al petto.

« Davvero, devi credermi... »

« Albus, ti credo. » lo interrompe lei, avvicinandosi e passandosi le dita fra i capelli prima di posarle al suo petto, « Ma tu devi ricordarti che oltre a essere la tua manager sono tua amica. Solo questo. Se hai qualche problema, io ci sono. »

La fitta al petto di Albus si intensifica, e le prende la mano nelle proprie con una rara dolcezza.

« Ti ringrazio, Marta. Ti ringrazio davvero. »

 

_**Fine**_.


	2. Drapetomania

**_Autore_** : miharu92

 ** _Fandom_** : Harry Potter

 ** _Personaggi_** : Albus Severus Potter, personaggi originali vari

 ** _Conteggio parole_** : 5648

 ** _Avvisi_** : //

 ** _Genere_** : Introspettivo, Malinconico,

 ** _Disclaimers_** : I personaggi sono di proprietà intellettuale di chi ne detiene i diritti. Non ricevo alcun profitto dalla stesura e pubblicazione di questa storia, i fatti narrati non sono intesi a ledere l'immagine di nessuno e qualsiasi similitudine a fatti realmente accaduti è da considerarsi puramente casuale.

 

 _**Capitolo secondo; Drapetomania  
** _ _**"An overwhelming urge to run away"** _

 

La sensazione dell'erba fresca solletica dolcemente i piedi nudi di Albus, come un bambino dispettoso la cui risata sembra riverberare nell'aria attorno a lui. Alcune rondini si librano in aria, danzando fra le nuvole e lasciando al loro passaggio delle scie di colore, tenue tinte pastello che si mescolano come pittura a olio. Una leggera brezza primaverile si insinua al di sotto della sua t-shirt bianca, le maniche corte che si gonfiano appena, e smuove sbarazzina l'orlo dei suoi pantaloni in lino.

Il giardino nel quale si trova si mostra in fiore, rigoglioso; i salici piangenti contornano un piccolo laghetto artificiale e scorge delle anatre che vi nuotano spensierate.

Albus ha già visto quel luogo, ne è certo, ma non riesce in alcun modo a ricordare dove o quando e, mentre cammina fra i roseti, una dolce voce si arpiona alla sua attenzione, catturandola e strattonandola con poca grazia.

Si tratta di un melodioso canto dalle note leggere e a tratti malinconiche.

Albus lo segue come ammaliato, camminando a passo spedito fra l'erba che gli solletica i piedi e, quando svolta un angolo, si blocca sul posto, sorpreso e confuso. Al centro del prato, all'interno di quella che pare un'enorme gabbia per volatili, si erge una figura adornata da un lungo vestito bianco, il corpetto finemente ricamato e la gonna che accarezza morbida fin oltre le sue ginocchia; i lunghi capelli biondi ricadono in parte sulla sua schiena e in parte sulle sue spalle spigolose, così come i suoi fianchi magri, e fra le piccole mani dalle dita affusolate regge un'ampolla all'apparenza vuota.

Il cuore di Albus sembra fermarsi.

« Regina. » biascica, la voce che fatica non poco a scalare le sue corde vocali per raggiungere le labbra, ma quando ci riesce il paesaggio tutt'attorno sembra tremare visibilmente. Eppure la persona davanti a lui non si muove, nonostante Albus sia certo di non essersi sbagliato.

Lo riconoscerebbe ovunque; perché al di sotto di quella veste candida, a discapito dei capelli lunghi e delle unghie curate, degli occhi appena truccati e della labbra lucide, lui sa esserci un corpo maschile. Il corpo della persona per la quale sarebbe pronto a rinunciare alla vita stessa, se mai fosse necessario.

« R-Regina... Regina, splendore, sei tornata. » sorride, ebbro dell'euforia che la visione del ragazzo gli provoca. E si avvicina alla gabbia, incurante delle spine che incontra sul suo cammino e che gli feriscono i piedi. A lui non importa, perché sta guardando l'amore della sua vita; come potrebbe interessargli di altro?

Quando giunge davanti alla gabbia ha modo di osservarla più da vicino e nota come non sia composta da semplice ferro battuto come gli era sembrato, bensì da robusti rami e radici intrecciati fra di loro dai quali spuntano fiori dai meravigliosi colori; una visione semplicemente bellissima.

Il ragazzo continua a cantare, quel suono meraviglioso che solletica la memoria di Albus e lo riporta a un tempo in cui quello stesso ragazzo aveva appena quattordici anni e si esercitava nei Sotterranei, spartito alla mano, puntando a niente meno che la perfezione. Lo riporta a un tempo spensierato, nel quale l'unica cosa della quale preoccuparsi erano i compiti e il non farsi scoprire fuori dai letti da insegnanti o Prefetti.

« Regina, ti prego, parlami. » si ritrova a supplicarlo; un tumulto nel petto e la voce che gli scava le corde vocali è infantile, pulita da tutto il testosterone che negli anni l'ha abbassata e arrochita. Sa che questo dovrebbe preoccuparlo, dovrebbe dargli da pensare, ma non riesce a preoccuparsene. Non può farlo, non quando Regina è davanti a lui, non quando la creatura più bella che abbia mai camminato su quella Terra è lì, nuovamente nella sua vita.

E questa volta per restare.

Eppure il giovane non smette di cantare, gli occhi chiari vibranti di sentimenti impetuosi, che gli danzano sulla pelle causando lievi bruciature da sfregamento.

' _Cosa ti hanno fatto, tesoro? La tua pelle è sempre stata così delicata_...'

L'inquietudine brucia la carne di Albus con fiamme vive, le sue mani si arpionano alla meravigliosa gabbia nella quale il suo compagno è stato rinchiuso e l'effetto del suo gesto risulta immediato, catastrofico, smuovendo la terra e l'aria.

Regina spalanca gli occhi, bloccando il suo canto, e dalle sue labbra morbide scivolano ora grida disperate e singhiozzi mal trattenuti, i segni sulla sua pelle che si moltiplicano e si espandono. Albus lascia immediatamente la presa sulle radici, orripilato, ma è ormai troppo tardi; il bellissimo ragazzo sembra dilaniato da un profondo dolore che lo consuma dall'interno, facendolo contorcere e piegare sul busto, la voce prima melodiosa ora è accartocciata in suoni la cui disperazione spezza le ossa.

Gli tremano le mani; sembra che persino la terra tremi con lui.

« **_Regina_ **! » lo chiama, disperato e colpevole, « Regina, calmati, sono qui! Sono qui per te, sono qui! »

Le gambe del giovane sembrano crollare sotto un peso che Albus non è in grado di vedere e, mentre le forme spigolose delle sue ginocchia magre si confondono fra l'erba alta, l'ampolla raggiunge il terreno e si spezza con un fragore che toglie il fiato, rilasciando l'invisibile liquido che ha contenuto sino a quel momento. Dai frammenti di quello che pare vetro si sprigiona una nube scura che vortica su se stessa, minacciosa. Regina si porta le mani alle braccia, stringendosi in se stesso come a proteggersi dal freddo, e Albus picchia con violenza i palmi contro la struttura in legno.

« Scappa! » lo supplica, « Fuggi, lo fermo io, combatto per te! »

Ma il ragazzo non si sposta. Rimane a terra, stretto in se stesso con le spalle ricurve, le scapole come carcasse di ali che non gli hanno mai permesso di volare. La nube vortica ancora; al suo interno si susseguono numerosi lampi che la squarciano e la illuminano, fino a quando il fumo non prende corpo e diviene un paio di mani, le dita affusolate e irrigidite in una chiara minaccia. Albus non può nulla, se non guardare lo spettacolo che si srotola davanti a lui come una vecchia pellicola ormai rovinata ed erosa dal tempo.

Le mani di solido fumo si arpionano alla delicata pelle di Regina, strattonandolo e ferendolo, moltiplicandosi e strappandogli le vesti; le braccia esili del ragazzo che tentano invano di fermare quell'umiliazione, di coprirsi e nascondere alla vista il suo petto scarno e il ventre incavato, le costole esposte come tasti di un vecchio pianoforte. Una gabbia dentro alla gabbia.

« **_Regina_ **! »

La voce di Albus risuona con forza nella stanza, il fiato che cavalca il suo petto, scavandolo alla ricerca disperata di una calma che pare lontana decenni. Si porta una mano a stringersi il tessuto leggero della maglia mentre gli occhi cercano qualcosa di familiare nel buio che lo circonda.

La sveglia segna le 2:37 e Albus si passa una mano sulla fronte sudata, chiudendo gli occhi e inspirando profondamente.

Un sogno, solo un sogno sulla persona che più di tutte è stata una continua scoperta e fonte di piacevoli tormenti. Non avevano mai parlato di quale potesse essere il motivo del suo aver creato un alter ego, per se stesso, di genere diverso dal proprio, ma Albus non aveva potuto far altro che accettare ogni cosa di lui, dalla sua sottomissione al suo desiderio di _crossdressing_. 

 

_"Albus, io--"_

_"Perché hai quei vestiti addosso?"_

_"... mi rendono libero."_

_"Libero? Da cosa?"_

_"Da me stesso. Dal mio dolore. Dal mio passato."_

_"Ti fanno sentire meglio?"_

_"Sì-- mi sento una persona diversa. Mi sento una Regina."_

_"Allora sarai la mia Regina."_

 

Mentre si alza dal letto, conscio che ormai non si sarebbe più riaddormentato, ripensa a come avesse sempre accettato ciecamente qualsiasi suo comportamento, senza domandare mai nulla.

Con la sigaretta fra le labbra e gli occhi stanchi a scrutare le luci della città, Albus si domanda se davvero fosse lui il Master nella loro relazione. Osserva il fumo lasciargli le labbra, rimanere sospeso e dissolversi davanti ai suoi occhi, e si risponde che no, non era veramente lui l'elemento dominante fra loro.

Dal primo momento in cui l'ha visto ha sempre cercato di cambiare se stesso per andare incontro a tutti quelli che sono stati i suoi bisogni.

È stato proprio lui che gli ha insegnato a costruire attorno a sé un'intricata rete difensiva per schermarsi dagli attacchi che -a parer suo- chiunque sia superiore è destinato a ricevere; lo ha convinto di essere un dio fra i mortali, ha costruito parola per parola l'ego di Albus, affondando però le sue fondamenta nella fine e debole sabbia.

A essere totalmente sinceri, Albus non crede che sia davvero colpa sua se è diventato com'è, ma è indubbio che sia stato messo da lui, sulla buona strada. Gli sono stati donati da una bellissima Veela tutti gli strumenti per crearsi la maschera perfetta che ha indossato con orgoglio e dietro alla quale si è nascosto per molto tempo, dall'adolescenza fino al suo ingresso nell'età adulta; certo, negli anni è cambiata mutando la consistenza, il materiale e la colorazione, ma non è mai stata tolta. Mai, se non nei momenti in cui erano soli, sotto alle coperte, o quando si guardavano negli occhi e parlavano con gli sguardi.

Gli manca; e non per il sesso, nonostante con lui spogliarsi fosse l'atto più naturale che si potesse compiere, nonostante vederlo fremere sotto di sé fosse il modo più semplice per comprendere come si sentisse, per codificare tutti quei segnali che involontariamente inviava durante l'amplesso. Gli manca perché non ha mai trovato nessuno con il quale potesse essere completamente se stesso, con il quale quella bellissima e pesante maschera potesse essere tolta.

Certo, Marta è la sua migliore amica, una presenza indispensabile -per quanto gli dolga ammetterlo- nella sua vita, ma non può essere sincero con lei. Non può dirle di essere un mago, non può confidarsi, non saprebbe come farle capire i suoi tormenti. Lui, invece, già sapeva; li hanno vissuti insieme, hanno passato gli anni migliori e peggiori l'uno accanto all'altro, non avevano bisogno di spiegarsi a vicenda, comunicavano senza parole.

E si rende conto, mentre la sigaretta lentamente si consuma e la cenere cade sul davanzale della finestra, che il reale motivo per cui non ha mai trovato qualcuno che, come lui, potesse stargli accanto è perché si è abituato alla facilità con la quale comunicavano, con la quale si capivano, e questo gli ha reso difficile instaurare un qualsivoglia tipo di rapporto con altre persone.

« Mi hai rovinato, Regina. » si ritrova a mormorare al vento freddo, la voce carica di un'amara risata, carica del dolore di chi ha amato con la distruttiva potenza del sole, del mare, dell'aria; di chi ha amato con il fuoco negli occhi e il ghiaccio fra le dita.

Dopo aver gettato il mozzicone della sigaretta, Albus si dirige in bagno per farsi una doccia. Ha bisogno di lavar via il ricordo della persona che lo ha costruito e distrutto, ha bisogno di non ricordare Regina e il suo sorriso splendente, ha bisogno di non essere il sé stesso di quando aveva sedici anni. Quando pensava di essere in capo al mondo e di poterlo controllare e dominare a suo piacimento.

E con l'acqua sulla pelle, Albus compie nuovamente lo stesso errore di sempre, con orgoglio: cancella ciò che non desidera, lo relega nella parte più intima del suo animo, lo mette da parte per non affrontarlo. Ma fa meno male, e lui non ha mai nascosto -quantomeno a se stesso- di essere un vero vigliacco. 

 **~*~*~**  

Quando apre la porta di casa, quella mattina, Albus non ha mai avuto meno voglia di uscire. Il vento gli soffia in faccia con cattiveria, il freddo si arpiona alla pelle e le sue dita si stringono al pomello per contrastare il forte desiderio di richiudere la porta e nascondersi sotto alle coperte. Non si è mai sentito così impaurito in tutta la sua vita, nonostante la curiosità di sapere il motivo della lettera lo abbia divorato sin alla sera prima, quando si è coricato con il desiderio che la notte passasse velocemente.

Ora vorrebbe soltanto che il tempo potesse riavvolgersi e non continuare mai il proprio corso.

Pondera seriamente se andare o meno all'appuntamento, ritardando il proprio incontro con la verità; "Ho avuto un impegno improvviso di lavoro", "Sono davvero mortificato, ma ho avuto un'urgenza che non potevo assolutamente delegare", "Sa, non volevo venire e quindi--"

Sospira e indossa i guanti, sistemandoseli alle dita, per poi alzare la pesante sciarpa che ha dovuto indossare per proteggere le sue corde vocali dal gelo, compiendo poi il primo passo nel mondo esterno. Con le chiavi in tasca e l'mp3 nelle orecchie si incammina per le strade fredde e ancora buie con la testa bassa e il petto pesante. Spera di non incontrare alcun fan sul suo cammino, perché non sarebbe se stesso. E una serie di articoli su di lui non è assolutamente ciò di cui ha bisogno.

La voce di Marta gli gorgoglia nelle orecchie, ' _Sexy e sorridente, tesoro; sei splendido!_ ', il suono che si piega su se stesso come le onde del mare, ma non vi è alcuna voglia di sorridere.

Non riesce a mandar via le sensazioni del sogno che lo ha svegliato, non riesce a dimenticarsi di Regina, del suo corpo esile e fin troppo asciutto, del suo canto malinconico e melodioso, dei suoi morbidi capelli, delle sue labbra sottili...

Chiude gli occhi, svoltando in una piccola via laterale, mentre inspira e tenta con tutto se stesso di combattere quell'improvvisa tenaglia di malinconia che sembra avergli catturato le viscere. Si sente mancare il fiato, la pelle dolorante dal desiderio di essere toccata, il cuore soffocato.

Alza il volume della musica mentre aumenta il passo, le gambe che per un momento sembrano contrastare la sua decisione divenendo rigide e pesanti, per poi soccombere al suo volere.

E ritorna a fare ciò che ha sempre fatto, correre via dai suoi problemi, scappare, voltare il capo per non affrontarli.

Si vergognerebbe, ma la vergogna non è abbastanza forte da farlo fermare e affrontare i suoi bisogni; è più facile andare avanti, coprirsi gli occhi, ignorare le vampate d'imbarazzo che lo colgono quando si rende conto del proprio comportamento, nascondere ogni suo sentimento fra le note di una canzone.

Come vorrebbe tornare indietro, Smaterializzarsi allo studio di registrazione, chiudersi in sala e dare sfogo alla parte più vera di se stesso; anche a costo di cantar male, anche a costo di perdere la voce ed essere rimproverato da Marta, anche a costo di dover spostare dei concerti. Non gli importa. Se potesse cantare, chiuso in una stanza dove solo la sua voce è padrona indiscussa dell'aria che lo circonda, potrebbe ritornare ad avere il controllo di sé; potrebbe riaggiustare la propria maschera e tornare a nascondervi insicurezze e paure.

L'edificio davanti al quale si ferma è anonimo, i muri un tempo bianchi ma ora ingrigiti dal tempo e adornati da graffiti a tratti volgari e a tratti vere e proprie opere d'arte. Una finestra al secondo piano ha il vetro rotto, il legno della porta sembra corroso dalle termiti e i cardini in ferro sono ormai arrugginiti.

O almeno, così appare ai Babbani. I muri esterni sono in realtà di un verde scuro, i vetri color carta da zucchero, gli infissi dorati e la porta finemente lavorata. I Centri di Metropolvere Pubblica sono edifici sparsi per tutto il paese, ognuno adornato in modo diverso a seconda della persona che ha elargito i fondi per la sua costruzione. Nelle zone ad alta densità di popolazione non magica, dove le case non possono essere dotate di un camino, edifici come quello che Albus si trova davanti sono nati dalla necessità dei maghi di potersi spostare tramite Metropolvere, senza essere obbligati a Smaterializzarsi.

Questo CMP è piccolo, a volte mal organizzato, ma è il più vicino a casa sua, e Albus ha imparato col tempo a chiudere un occhio. Anche se, a ben vedere, ha usufruito di quel servizio per poco tempo, molti anni prima, e gli ritorna forte il desiderio di girare i tacchi e allontanarsi a gambe levate.

Seriamente, cosa gli impone di seguire le direttive di quella lettera? Gli importa davvero di sapere quale sia la persona che ha bisogno del suo aiuto? Potrebbe benissimo trattarsi di qualche esaltato che, sul letto di morte, ha richiesto la visita di uno dei figli del Salvatore Del Mondo Magico.

' _Non sarebbe la prima volta_...' si ritrova a pensare, in piedi davanti alla porta finemente lavorata, mentre ricorda come suo padre avesse inveito contro i genitori di un ragazzo che insistevano per far incontrare il loro figlio vent'enne con Lily (all'epoca dodici anni appena compiuti) perché lei era "Estremamente carina e interessante", a parere del giovane.

Scuote la testa per scacciare quei ricordi, che pungono fastidiosamente in un punto impreciso del petto, e oltrepassa la soglia fingendo una sicurezza che in quel momento non possiede assolutamente.

Incredibile quanto la vicinanza con il mondo Magico faccia tremare le sue fondamenta.

L'ambiente interno è di molto diverso da quello esterno; se fuori i colori e i materiali aggrediscono l'occhio di chi li guarda, dentro tutto quell'impetuoso desiderio d'apparire si tramuta in un caldo abbraccio, come quello di una casa dove si sono vissuti gli anni migliori. Le tinte pastello coccolano lo sguardo, i divani in tessuto rosso invogliano a mettersi comodi durante l'attesa, da ingannare con una serie di settimanali e mensili sparpagliati sui tavolini accanto a una modesta libreria in legno. Sulla destra, qualche pianta in vaso precede un'ampia porta che dà sicuramente sul corridoio dove sono stati collocati i camini mentre, esattamente davanti all'ingresso, dietro un bancone in legno, una giovane ragazza attende di smistare i clienti, rispondere diligentemente a ogni loro quesito ed essere la repentina e precisa soluzione a tutti i loro problemi.

Ad Albus ricorda tanto le segretarie della sua casa discografica, ai suoi occhi tutte uguali; per l'amor del cielo, sanno fare benissimo il loro lavoro, ma c'è qualcosa che non gli ha mai ispirato fiducia, nella loro figura professionale.

« Buongiorno, come posso aiutarla? »

La ragazza al bancone ha il loro stesso tono e l'uomo si domanda se faccia parte del corso di formazione, possedere quella cadenza fastidiosa e quella voce acuta. Eppure quella al bancone sembra davvero una bimba coi capelli castani a incorniciarle un viso appena paffuto, gli occhi scuri un poco truccati e la camicetta chiusa solo fino al penultimo bottone.

« Ho bisogno di viaggiare con la Metropolvere, in Inghilterra. » le risponde Albus, il tono sbrigativo, e quando le si avvicina nota nel suo sguardo una chiara nota di confusione e curiosità. Si ritrova a inarcare un sopracciglio e il gesto viene registrato dalla ragazza che abbassa immediatamente gli occhi, cercando di riprendersi.

« Certamente, qual è la sua destinazione? » domanda, sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro all'orecchio e guardandolo come se cercasse di ricordarsi qualcosa.

« Preferirei se rimanesse un'informazione privata. » le risponde, sulla difensiva, e mentre posa un gomito al bancone, nota la ragazza fissarlo intensamente.

' _Che sia una mia fan?_ ' si chiede, domandandosi se la sua musica è davvero riuscita a raggiungere anche il mondo magico. Magari si tratta di una strega con amicizie o parenti Babbani, oppure semplicemente attratta dal mondo non magico. Cerca di sorridere, nonostante il suo umore, per mantenere la sua facciata di uomo sexy, allegro e soprattutto sempre pronto a flirtare giocoso con i propri fan.

« Comprendo il suo desiderio, ma sfortunatamente nuove regolamentazioni interne ci obbligano a chiedere la destinazione, per poterla registrare in caso di controlli. » spiega, il tono concitato e le mani che non riescono a rimanere ferme. La sua voce trema un poco, mentre lo guarda insicura, e Albus sente odore di menzogna.

Una fiammata di spirito Serpeverde gli balza nel petto.

« Regolamentazioni interne, mh? » domanda, inarcando il sopracciglio e sporgendosi un poco sul bancone, sentendo il controllo della situazione vertere fra le sue mani. Guarda deliziato come la ragazza gli sorrida a disagio, annuendo, e i suoi occhi brillino della preghiera di non ricevere ulteriori domande, la mente che lavora febbrile per tenersi pronta a sfornare risposte soddisfacenti. Forse è astinenza, la sua, ma gli sembra di poterlo vedere fisicamente lo sforzo che sta compiendo per mantenere il controllo; come un sottomesso alle prime armi.

Sospira. È _decisamente_ astinenza...

« Non c'è davvero modo di mantenere l'anonimato? Si tratta di una questione privata. » tenta nuovamente, cercando di forzare con la propria decisione la debole difesa della ragazza. Non gli piace essere preso in giro.

« Sfortunatamente no, sono davvero mortificata. » è la risposta della giovane, e Albus è davvero poco convinto del suo sentimento. Sospira, portandosi due dita alla base del setto nasale, e cerca di pensare a una destinazione che possa andare bene. E in quel momento, la sua testa si svuota di ogni cosa.

" _Ovviamente_...."

« Ehm... il San Mungo. » risponde, attingendo a tutta la sicurezza che riesce a racimolare e ritrovandosi a pensare che se ci fosse stata Marta forse avrebbe gestito meglio la situazione.

La ragazza scarabocchia su un foglio, sorridendo vittoriosa.

« La ringrazio della comprensione. » cinguetta, con l'aria di chi è venuto a conoscenza dello scoop più succulento della storia, « Quanto desidera lasciare come offerta per il servizio? »

Albus la guarda per un lungo istante, perdendo momentaneamente il suo charme, per poi chiudere gli occhi e imprecare silenziosamente. Si è completamente dimenticato che, essendo la Polvere Volante davvero molto economica, i CMP non hanno un listino vero e proprio ma richiedono comunque una donazione libera.

Con il solo problema che l'uomo non maneggia denaro magico ormai da anni.

« Ah... L'offerta. » ripete, cercandosi nelle tasche e ingoiando l'imbarazzo, « È un problema se vi firmo un'autorizzazione a ritirare una somma dalla mia camera blindata alla Gringott? Non ho denaro magico con me, al momento. »

« Nessun problema, attenda solo un istante. » si scusa la giovane, alzandosi dall'alto sgabello sul quale apparentemente era seduta sino a quel momento, per poi sparire in una piccola porta laterale.

Mentre il silenzio impregna l'ambiente attorno a lui, Albus percepisce con chiarezza -e pungente forza- la sensazione che qualcosa gli sia appena sfuggito di mano. Qualcosa all'altezza dello stomaco gli suggerisce che ciò che è appena accaduto si ritorcerà contro di lui.

Cerca di impedirsi d'essere così pessimista.

« **_Stai scherzando, vero??_ ** »

Una squillante voce femminile gli arriva alle orecchie, da oltre la porta, seguita poi dal suono di qualcuno che intima di fare silenzio.

La sensazione aumenta.

Dopo quelli che sembrano interminabili minuti -durante i quali il vociferare concitato dall'altra parte della porta non si è minimamente placato- la ragazza torna al bancone con una pergamena in mano, porgendogliela assieme a piuma e inchiostro.

« Ecco, dovrebbe cortesemente compilarmi questo piccolo modulo inserendo la data, l'importo che vuole donare e firmando il consenso. » spiega l'impiegata, praticamente camminando a dieci centimetri da terra e spingendo di conseguenza l'umore dell'uomo sempre più in basso.

Albus annuisce, compilando i campi richiesti senza notare che nel frattempo sono uscite dagli uffici un altro paio di impiegate, che stanno palesemente fingendo di dover fare qualcosa proprio in quella stanza.

Quando porge la pergamena alla ragazza, la situazione degenera.

Vede il suo viso illuminarsi alla lettura del suo nome, e l'idea che effettivamente sia una sua fan inizia a concretizzarsi.

« Allora non mi ero sbagliata! » esclama, catturando l'attenzione delle altre ragazze, che si avvicinano per leggere la pergamena, « Lei è il figlio di Harry Potter! »

Sulle spalle dell'uomo ricadono pesanti macigni che credeva di aver abbandonato da anni. Con le mani sudate e il petto aggrovigliato in un sottobosco di rovi spinati, Albus si ritrova catapultato indietro negli anni, strattonato all'ombelico esattamente come una Passaporta.

E si ritrova i flash dei fotografi in viso, stretto in un vestito che odia, il respiro mozzato da una cravatta annodata male, le spalle premute una contro suo fratello e l'altra contro sua sorella, il padre che risponde a inutili e ripetitive domande mentre la madre cerca, come loro, di sopportare, sussurrando: " _Tra poco torniamo a casa, solo un piccolo sforzo_ ".

Quante volte avrebbe voluto scappare, quante volte avrebbe voluto lasciare tutto e tornare a Hogwarts, allora il solo luogo nel quale aveva trovato chi era diventato la sua casa.

Le ragazze davanti a lui gli fanno domande, gli chiedono l'autografo, "Dov'è stato per tutto questo tempo, Signor Potter?", "Il Mondo Magico sente la sua mancanza!", e l'uomo sente la propria magia scalpitare.

Stringe le dita a pugno, sul bancone, per impedirsi di mettere mano alla bacchetta.

« Ragazze. » le chiama, indossando la migliore maschera nel suo vasto repertorio, sorridendo soave e caricando la sua voce di un tocco di malizia, « Credetemi, vorrei davvero rimanere qui a rispondere alle vostre domande e non solo » ammicca, facendo l'occhiolino a una di loro, « ma sfortunatamente sono atteso altrove con una certa urgenza, e temo di dovervi salutare. »

Finge rammarico al dispiacere delle ragazze, e sorride cordiale quando gli viene consegnata la Polvere Volante e viene condotto a uno dei camini.

Saluta con un giocoso occhiolino le impiegate prima che si allontanino dal camino, ed è in quel momento di solitudine che Albus rischia di cedere. Vorrebbe urlare, sente l'ira vorticargli sotto la pelle e trasformarsi in un fuoco vivo che gli arde nel petto. Stringe la polvere fra le sue dita, qualche granulo che gli sfugge e sfrigola una volta raggiunti i carboni spenti, producendo una leggera fiammate verdognola.

Odia il suo cognome. Odia la sua storia, odia essere ricordato non per la persona che è ma per suo padre. Vorrebbe convincersi che non è colpa sua, e dentro di sé ne è certo, ma dopo anni ancora non riesce a perdonarlo. E si rende conto di essere infantile, ma la rabbia nei suoi confronti non è ancora scemata.

Al contrario, ritorna più viva che mai difronte a episodi simili.

Inspira profondamente, gettando la Polvere nel camino ed enunciando la propria destinazione con sicurezza, scandendo le parole, ma con una chiara nota di nervosismo e astio.

Il desiderio di tornare a casa è più forte che mai. 

 **~*~*~**  

L'istituto Geelens si presenta, all'esterno, come una sobria ed elegante unione fra magia e mondo Babbano, un mix di antico e moderno. La struttura, anticamente una casa nobiliare, è stata recentemente ristrutturata per accogliere pazienti affetti dai più disparati disturbi psichiatrici. La necessità di un punto di supporto per la comunità magica, in termini di salute mentale, si è mostrata sempre più pressante via via che i reparti del San Mungo non sono più stati in grado di gestire il fiume di pazienti che, soprattutto in seguito alla Guerra, si rivolgevano alla struttura in cerca di aiuto.

All'interno, il gusto moderno babbano fa da padrone, con forme geometriche irregolari e materiali lucidi.

Quando Albus esce dal camino, scrollandosi un po' di cenere da dosso, viene accolto da un'elegante signora in tailleur e camice bianco che gli sorride cordiale.

« Benvenuto all'istituto Geelens. Come posso aiutarla? »

Per un momento l'uomo, ancora con la rabbia addosso, sente il desiderio di risponderle male. A una prima occhiata gli sembra identica all'impiegata del CMP, e digrigna un poco i denti.

« Ho un appuntamento. » risponde secco, avvicinandosi al bancone. La donna, senza batter ciglio, apre quella che pare un agenda e vi dà una veloce occhiata.

« Con chi? »

Albus apre le labbra, per poi accorgersi di non ricordare il nome della dottoressa. Richiude lentamente la bocca, portandosi due dita alla base del setto nasale mentre posa il gomito sul bancone in vetro.

Ha sempre avuto un'ottima memoria, per questo le rare volte che non riesce a ricordare qualcosa sente il nervoso e la frustrazione risalire lungo l'esofago.

« Non ricordo il nome della dottoressa-- »

« Mi dica il suo; se ha un appuntamento sarà sicuramente scritto in agenda. » lo interrompe l'impiegata, con voce pragmatica e professionale che gli ricorda molto quella di Marta, ma nonostante questo, alla sua frase Albus si ritrova a storcere il naso.

« No, me lo ricordo, si chiama... si chiama A-- Ak qualcosa... »

La donna inarca un sopracciglio, confusa.

« Mi scusi se insisto, ma è molto più semplice se mi dice il suo nome. Vede, ho qui gli impegni di tutti i medici presenti in struttura, se so il suo nome troviamo senza difficoltà la dottoressa con la quale ha appuntamento. »

Albus la osserva per un momento. Il suo tono è diverso da quello della ragazza al CMP, ma più della sua voce ciò che lo rassicura è il suo sguardo. Possiede la sicurezza di chi sta facendo il proprio lavoro, nulla di più. Inspira, sporgendosi un poco.

« Albus. » risponde, lo stomaco stretto in una morsa d'acciaio e il petto ormai vuoto nel quale rimbomba l'eco di un dolore lontano, « Albus Potter. »

La reazione della donna è molto diversa da quella che si sarebbe aspettato. La vede spalancare gli occhi, alzandoli dal libro che ha fra le mani, e guardarlo con un profondo dolore nello sguardo.

« Oh. » mormora soltanto, chiudendo il volume, « Mi segua, la porto immediatamente dalla dottoressa Åckerman. »

" _Ecco come si chiamava_...!" si ritrova a pensare, nonostante la confusione per la reazione della donna, e la segue a passo spedito lungo i corridoi asettici, oltrepassando porte all'apparenza tutte uguali.

Si sente a disagio fra quelle mura, nonostante l'ambiente sia oggettivamente di buon gusto e quasi confortevole. Ma è il pensiero di cosa quella struttura effettivamente sia, a iniettargli potenti brividi nelle ossa. Non si sente a suo agio nel sapere di essere circondato da dottori, infermieri e psichiatri. Non si è mai fidato di loro.

Attraversano un paio di sale, salendo di qualche piano con l'ascensore, fino a quando l'impiegata non lo fa aspettare in una sala d'attesa, provvista di sedie fin troppo comode e ripiani colmi di libri che dubita qualcuno legga davvero.

« Signor Potter? »

La voce premurosa di una giovanissima infermiera, sicuramente specializzanda, lo distoglie dalla nebbia dei suoi pensieri. Non vorrebbe alzarsi, non vorrebbe seguirla. Percepisce chiaramente l'infantile desiderio di tornare a casa, nascondersi sotto alle coperte e dimenticare chiunque lo abbia chiamato in quel luogo.

Ma non lo fa.

« Sì? »

« La dottoressa può riceverla; mi segua. »

Controvoglia, segue quella giovane infermiera fino a una porta sulla quale troneggia una targa, “ _Dott.ssa Florentia Vesela Åkerman_ ”, e viene lasciato davanti a quella soglia con l'arduo compito di scoprire qualcosa che non si è sicuri di voler sapere.

Quando prende coraggio, abbassa la maniglia per rivelare una stanza modesta nelle dimensioni, un'enorme scrivania dall'aria ordinata, una libreria dall'aspetto imponente in confronto alla stanza nella quale si trova, qualche pianta e soprattutto una donna compostamente seduta su di una sedia girevole in pelle.

Albus la guarda un momento, gli occhiali appena abbassati sul naso a schermare un paio di piccoli occhi intenti a leggere ciò che sembra una cartella clinica, i capelli legati stretti in un austero chignon e l'espressione rigida di chi conosce il suo potere.

" _Mi ricorda qualcuno_..." si ritrova a pensare, prima di schiarirsi la gola per annunciare la sua presenza.

Al suono, la donna alza gli occhi.

« Finalmente, signor Potter. Le piace farsi attendere. » inizia, la voce appena roca e decisa, « Prego, si sieda. » continua, indicando con un gesto della mano la sedia dall'altro lato della scrivania.

Se mai aveva voglia di scappare, in quel momento si è triplicata.

« Ho avuto un inconveniente al CMP... » tenta di spiegare, prima di essere interrotto.

« Quanti autografi ha dovuto firmare? O il popolo magico si è sorpreso di rivederla fra noi? »

Albus assottiglia gli occhi, digrignando un poco i denti.

« Preferirei mi dicesse perché mi avete chiamato qui. Di chi si tratta, mio padre? Mia madre? Avete finalmente messo la camicia di forza a James? » domanda, lasciandosi scappare una risata all'idea di suo fratello con quell'indumento addosso; risata che, però, muore in fretta all'espressione invariata della donna.

« Si tratta di una tematica estremamente seria e delicata. Gradirei che trattasse la situazione con la dovuta serietà, signor Potter. »

« Mi scusi... »

La dottoressa lo guarda da sopra gli occhiali per un lungo momento, prima di sporgersi per aprire un cassetto della scrivania, estraendone una cartella clinica dall'altezza disarmante.

« Il paziente per il quale lei è stato chiamato ha una storia clinica estremamente complessa, prima di giungere alla nostra struttura ha visitato numerosi centri ed è sotto la nostra tutela da non più di sette anni. I diversi centri e i diversi approcci che sono stati attuati con lui ci hanno reso il compito estremamente difficile, e per questo ci troviamo in una situazione spinosa che necessita il suo aiuto. Lei è la sola persona che gli è rimasta. »

Albus ascolta la donna cercando di districarsi fra i suoi termini e la sua cadenza regolare. C'è qualcosa di magnetico nel modo in cui si esprime, e sente i muscoli delle spalle rilassarsi lentamente, per poi tornare rigidi all'ultima frase.

La sua mente cerca si passare in rassegna chi possa combaciare con quella descrizione e quando, in un angolo remoto della sua testa si forma un nome che è riuscito a non formulare per molti anni, Albus inizia a sudare freddo.

« Dottoressa... » comincia, la voce tremante a causa della gola chiusa e le mani sudate, « ... mi dica il nome. » chiede, quasi in una disperata supplica.

La donna lo guarda per un tempo che ad Albus pare infinito, prima di sospirare impercettibilmente.

« Certamente. » risponde, togliendosi gli occhiali e posandoli sulla cartella, « Abbiamo bisogno del suo aiuto con Scorpius. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. »

 

 ** _Fine_**.


End file.
